The Careeohke Machine
by vintagedoxy
Summary: [Canon] The Inu Yasha gang dish out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.
1. True Feelings

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes:** Puff Daddy, _I'll be missing you_

_

* * *

_

—_True feelings—_

"So what is this again, Kagome? A care-e-oh-ke machine? Are you sure this is not some type of advanced demon?" Miroku asked, not sure why they had been tricked into doing this with Kagome. _Oh, wait . . . it's her birthday,_ he thought.

Everyone had been bribed handsomely to do karaoke with Kagome, even Naraku. Though Miroku wasn't sure _why_ or _how, _he didn't think he wanted to know, but it had to have something to do with a jewel shard and Kagome knowing a dirty secret . . . _hmm _. . . Sesshoumaru and Rin, even the pestering Jaken were here, all sitting quietly and patiently for Kouga to come and for Myouga to show his whimpering little face. The biggest surprise of all, however; was that Kikyou was sitting down, not quite amiable, but at least civil enough to be _here _and Miroku _knew_ what Inu Yasha had said to Kikyou, 'a chance to show true feelings', because that was how Kagome had explained it to them. Miroku was definitely looking forward to this.

When Myouga and Kouga finally walked into Kaede's little hut, sighs of disapproval went all around. No one was looking forward to this, but no one was going to say anything. Sango looked up scornfully at the people around her and ventured to go first, grabbing the book of 'songs' out of Kagome's hand. "Thank you," Kagome whispered, relieved that she wasn't going to have to use her threats yet.

It took her longer than she thought, but she finally settled on a song that reminded her much of Kohaku, even though he wasn't exactly dead yet. Tears welled in her eyes, but she persevered and started to sing.

_Yeah . . . this right here  
Goes out, to everyone that has lost someone_

_That they truly loved_

_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I threw the bow, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Kohaku, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through our family, I'll fulfill our dream  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my brother  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath_

_I know you still living your life, after death_

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin' of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you_

_It's kinda hard with you not around  
Know you in heaven smilin' down  
Watchin' us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
'Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you brother  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the six, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking fights  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living you're life, after death_

_Somebody tell me why  
One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face_

_Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
Is a day that I get closer  
To seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
We miss you bro...and we won't stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
Cause we can't stop...that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day._

After the song had finally stopped, Kagome had had to grab Sango by the shoulders and sit her down; she was too distraught to see anything.


	2. The Numb Heart

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Savage Garden, _To the moon and back_

_

* * *

_

—_The Numb Heart—_

At everyone's insistent crying, Kikyou was infuriated. Why was no one ever that _completely _sad about her death? She was practically a walking corpse, yet no one _cried _over her as though they had lost the _Gods_ or something. _How irritating,_ she thought, angrily.

Thinking to put the insolent group in their place, she forcefully grabbed the book out of Kagome's hands, shooting her a deadly look. Kagome looked away and growled under her breath, but no one heard . . . except Inu Yasha who was at the side of the room watching the spectacle with knowing eyes. He didn't want Kikyou to hurt Kagome, or vice versa.

Picking a song that Kikyou thought was very appropriate, she grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to begin playing, looking _directly_ at Inu Yasha.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
And the look in his eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter ones  
They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for hell  
And now she's waiting for the Inu Yasha to come  
And she'll say to him  
I would fly to hell and back if you'll be  
If you'll be my baby_

Inu Yasha questioningly looked at Kikyou at this point, but he knew that she was talking to him. Kagome had stopped breathing and looked as though she was ready to run off and burst into tears.

Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha and froze; he looked as though her song mesmerized him and Kagome knew in that instant she could never have him. Not while the walking corpse was around.

Sango looked at Kagome and whispered to her, "Don't worry." Kagome just brusquely nodded her head but said nothing. Sango could tell she was too distraught over Kikyou's song to think of anything to say.

Inu Yasha was thinking that Kikyou had a beautiful voice, it was like a soft wind, carrying the adagio melody to him wrapping around him as a blanket would.

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colorblind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream  
I would fly to hell and back if you'll be  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

Kagome looked impatiently at Kikyou waiting for her to sit her sorry butt down, but when she didn't Kagome grabbed the microphone from her hands and pointed towards her seat. Kikyou only glared daggers at the insolent girl, but nonetheless sat back down in her seat. Kagome thought it was time for a male singer, pointing to Sesshoumaru, she motioned that it was his turn.

Sesshoumaru looked at her incredulously, but got up despite his better judgment.


	3. Innocence Lost

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Smashing Pumpkins, _Farewell and Goodnight_

_

* * *

_

—_Innocence Lost—_

So the great Sesshoumaru was to sing? He could handle this, no problem, because if these mere mortal humans could then there couldn't be anything to it. He thought.

When he walked outside for a minute under the pretense that he had become too hot he tested out his voice. _What is this?_ He thought angrily, _I am good at _everything. Without any more hesitation he walked back into the hut and grabbed the book of songs from Inu Yasha's wench. There was an interesting song that made him think instantly of Rin . . . not that he would say _that_ aloud, but it was a beautifully written piece.

"I, Sesshoumaru have chosen."

"So go already, ya arrogant fool," Kagome rolled her eyes, hoping that Kikyou couldn't hear the lingering effects of her song in her voice.

_Goodnight, to every little hour that you sleep tight  
May it hold you through the winter of a long night  
And keep you from the loneliness of yourself  
Heart strung is your heart frayed and empty  
Cause it's hard luck, when no one understands your love  
It's unsung, and I say  
Goodnight, my love, to every hour in every day  
Goodnight, always, to all that's pure that's in your heart_

_Goodnight, may your dreams be so happy and your  
Head light with the wishes of a sandman and a night light  
Be careful not to let the bedbugs sleep tight nestled in your covers  
The sun shines but I don't  
A silver rain will wash away  
And you can't tell, it's just as well  
Goodnight, my love, to every hour in every day  
Goodnight, always, to all that's pure that's in your heart_

The song was definitely short, but the way it was written and the way the music yanked you into it completely unawares was amazing. That also brought him back to the present . . . the _giggling_ present? He understood none of this; the lowly beings wouldn't dare laugh at the great Sesshoumaru.

However, Kagome spoke up and said, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, we're not laughing _at_ you but _with_ you. You have the most . . . femin—original voice—" she started, but gasped when his cold gaze landed on her. He had known what she was about to say, that could never be a good thing.

Sesshoumaru realized that he didn't even care, for his gaze had locked onto Rin's and she had an understanding about her. She was almost a full adult now . . . the words of his song had surely affected her, also. Or at least he had thought and when he looked at her he confirmed that she knew. He continued to stare at her, and she at him, never breaking the gaze, only nodding her understanding. It was as though the innocence of her youth had come to an abrupt halt and with it, the realization of the woman beneath.

It took his breath away.


	4. Pink Ribbon

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes:** No Doubt, _Just a Girl_

* * *

—_Pink Ribbon—_

Rin couldn't believe it; he had not just said what she thought he just did. However, there was proof enough in his eyes and the way that he never once looked away from her face. She decided that it was her turn to sing to him; the arrogant sod! Well, perhaps not, but he had never voiced his opinions before and it was like an onslaught of emotions now that he thought he could just fling out at her.

She grabbed the book from Kagome's hands sort of roughly, and blushed when Kagome looked at her oddly. _Perfect!_ She thought, looking at the page.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand?  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand_

At this point, Rin looked directly at Sesshoumaru and he took that opportunity to blush. As though the room didn't know that she was talking about him!

'_Cause I'm just a girl, little ole me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear_

'_Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes_

_I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some!_

_  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to_

_Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

_Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!_

After the song she started to sit quietly down, but Sesshoumaru had once again decreed it that 'I, the great Sesshoumaru' had something that needed to be said. So she followed him outside, a willing listener, too embarrassed that he had known that the song she had sung was for him, but how could he not? She at been ogling him the whole time!

And it wasn't just because he was cute, though if she admitted rightly enough, he was! Ever since Naraku was tamed, the years had worn on and she had grown into a young woman, not the same child he had met out in the forest, and she wished that he would stop seeing her as such.

"Rin—"

Before he could state the obvious she cut in, "I know. There aren't any more words to use between us, Lord Sesshoumaru. I understand completely that I am still but the child that found you in the woods. Sometimes songs express more than one is willing to express, yes?"

Sesshoumaru looked stunned, what could he possibly say to that? That was not what he had been expecting and dammit it pissed him off! But he didn't know how he could express his feelings to Rin; she had grown up so fast that he hadn't even realized that she wasn't a young girl anymore until the words of his song had hit him in the gut.

"You could never expect to be my mate, Rin. You are but human."

She looked at him calmly and said evenly, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

That was not what he had been expecting, he didn't know how to make her show emotion anymore; she was too calm and collected all the time. "Rin—"

"There is no need for words," she muttered quietly, the breath having left her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't feel any blood being rushed to her heart anymore. The pain she was feeling in that instant could never be described, and she would never utter it to her Lord.

"Dammit Rin, humans are not mates!" he broke in furiously.


	5. Human Mates

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Aaron Carter, _I want candy_

_

* * *

_

—_Human Mates—_

"Isn't that what your _father_ did, Sesshoumaru? Why is the idea so repugnant to you? Rin _loves_ you for _you,_" she spat, looking at Inu Yasha coldly and his ears drooped noticeably, "—though the Gods only know _why_ . . ." Kagome spat, unable to keep quiet any longer. She was sick of Sesshoumaru and his domineering ways and the I'm-better-than-everyone attitude that he exuded.

"She's a _human!_" he roared, like a wounded lion, unable to tear his gaze from Rin. Finally regaining his impervious, cold mask he muttered, "I will not make the same mistakes as my father once—"

"It all comes back to your father, doesn't it? If the parent makes a mistake then it is only natural that the son would make the _same_ mistake, yes? In my world, people aren't judged or thought of by what their _parents_ may or may not have done. The world is one big _mistake,_ no one is _ever_ perfect, but that is why you look for the _good_ in people. _Carpe Diem, _you big bully," Kagome yelled at him, grabbing Rin's hand and yanking her outside. Once outside, Rin broke down in tears; Kagome knew instinctively that that was what she had wanted to do in the hut. Kagome had wanted to cry when Kikyou had sung that ridiculous sad but she daren't inside.

Through the sniffles of the woman before her, Kagome could make out only partially what she was whimpering, "What—" and then, "Inu Yasha—", _maybe?—uh oh—_"You," she cried harder, trying valiantly to speak but unable to.

Kagome looked sadly at Rin and said, "Inu Yasha loves Kikyou. I will never change that fact and you heard Sesshoumaru, 'human's aren't—"

"Kagome," Inu Yasha sighed audibly, "That is but one person's opinion."

Kagome gasped and turned around, startled.

"You don't think—"

"_My turn! My turn!_" a happy, yet oblivious Shippou screamed to the _un_happy crowd inside. Kagome thanked the Gods for the interruption, promising that she would pray more _often. _

However, before Kagome even got to the door, Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and muttered, "Why do I protect you, then? Even though I don't _have_ to?"

"I am nothing but your _shard detector,"_ she replied bitterly, yanking her arm from his grasp, but he was resilient if not hardheaded and grabbed her shirt.

"If you—"

_I know a girl who's tough but sweet (Kagome!)_

The music blasted through the windows and Kagome and Inu Yasha were momentarily stunned at the intensity of it all.

_She's so fine, she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire_

_I want candy  
I want candy_

"You're such a dumb wench sometimes!" he yelled over the blast of the music, unable to tear his eyes from Kagome. He realized in an instant what had come out of his mouth and what she was about to do. He could see the 'sit' look in her eye!

"Sit!" she yelled at him, furious that he had taken that horrible little nickname and used it again.

_Go to see her when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer girl in town  
You're my girl, you walked up to order  
So sweet, you make my mouth water_

_I want candy  
I want candy_

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine  
Then I'll have candy all the time_

_I want candy  
I want candy_

"Listen to me you dumb wen—woman!" he added quickly aware that he had almost slipped again, but before he could utter anything else, the music again blared louder through the hut . . .

_**I want candy  
I want candy**_

Everyone was clapping excitedly and no one heard when Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome, "Your brain's broken or somethin', 'cause I'm tellin' ya, I've already chosen you as my mate."


	6. Love's Encore

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Fiona Apple, _I Know_

_

* * *

_

—_Love's Encore—_

What could she say to that? She couldn't say anything; she had no witty repartee for him, because she was left utterly and completely speechless.

How could he just make an announcement like that as if it had been _her_ fault to begin with? _Of all the arrogant . . . _

"That is _it_!" Kagome yelled, frustrated beyond belief. "I'm going." She didn't even have to pick out a song she knew exactly which song she was going to sing to that jerk, because if he could go around shouting those things at her then she could sing about her love to him. She wouldn't deny it anymore; everyone knew _anyway_ that she loved the dumb mutt and that was exactly what he was acting like at that point; a dumb mutt.

So much for feelings.

The music finally pushed through the still-talking crowd to Inu Yasha's ears. He had hurried in to make sure that he hadn't hurt her feelings too—_Feh. As if I care._

When _had_ he started caring? He couldn't remember, he only knew that every time Kagome sat him he felt as though justice had been paid for his stupidity . . . not that he was ever going to admit _that_ to her.

_So be it, I'm your crowbar  
If that's what I am so far  
Until we get out of this mess  
And I will pretend  
That I don't know of your sins  
Until you are ready to confess  
But all the time, all the time  
I'll know oh, I'll know  
And you can use my skin  
To bury secrets in  
I will settle you down  
And at my own suggestion  
I will ask no questions  
While I do my thing in the background  
But all the time, all the time  
I'll know, oh I'll know  
Baby—I can't help you out while she is still around  
So for the time being, I'm being patient  
And amidst this bitterness  
If you'll just consider this—even if it don't make sense  
All the time—give it time  
And when the crowd becomes your burden  
And you've early closed your curtains  
I'll wait by the backstage door  
While you try to find the lines to speak your mind  
And pry it open, hoping for an encore  
And if it gets too late, for me to wait  
For you to find you love me, and tell me so  
It's ok, don't need to say it._

Inu Yasha was stunned. That song with her low, intense voice had been his undoing. He didn't even know that that was how she saw . . . _Feh, yes I do. I've always known she's been jealous of Kikyou and I've never helped the situation. Stupid wench._

When the song finished Inu Yasha didn't like how Sango and Miroku immediately crowded around her asking questions about what they thought they had heard outside. So instead of waiting for her permission to grab her and yank her outside he just grabbed her and pulled her outside and his first _stupid_ comment ended up coming out before he could stop it was, "You stupid wench. What was that all about?"

Kagome couldn't believe it. She could only stutter out some incoherent reply as she tried to regain her composure. Inu Yasha was completely ignorant of everything that had happened. Typical male. Kagome sighed, "Nothing." She looked at him, he was frowning suspiciously and she knew that he was probably going to ask her more questions but she didn't want to get into it. Too much had been put at stake in only a few minutes and nothing else needed to be added to that.

"Feh." He snorted, going back inside the little hut and sitting down far away from people so that he could brood over things and figure out what was going on in Kagome's mind.

Rin and Sesshoumaru were sitting across from each other and Rin was glaring at him and Sesshoumaru was completely oblivious to anything that Rin had said and that Kagome had said. _Unfeeling bastard,_ Inu Yasha thought. He was going to find out a way to get them to sing a song together. Kagome would like that. Perhaps they could sing together, too. Inu Yasha looked at Kikyou glaring at him.

Or not.


	7. Your hand goes here

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Georgia Satellites, _Keep your hands to yourself_

_

* * *

_

—_Your hand goes _here—

_What turmoil,_ Miroku thought, amused. Everything was turning out exactly as he thought it would; Inu Yasha and Kagome had finally revealed feelings that hadn't ever been revealed, Rin had sung a song that was quite appropriate for her and Shippou had eased the mood with his song. Still, it was becoming quite heavy in the room and he guessed it was his turn to lighten the mood. Sango was staring at him with a suspicious glint in her eyes when he went towards the microphone. He loved it when she got that glint in her eyes; it made him giddy.

He grabbed the book and waited for everyone to settle down. Up until this point Naraku had been alarmingly quiet and Miroku wasn't sure why, but he didn't even want to contemplate it at that point. When he looked over at Naraku he was only sitting in a corner quietly, looking dead ahead almost as though he was staring at space. _Ah, well, _Miroku thought.

_I got a little change in my pocket goin' jing-a-ling-a-ling  
I want to call you on the telephone baby, a-give you a ring  
But each time we talk, I get the same old thing  
Always no hugg-ee no kiss-ee until I get a wed-in' ring  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said don't hand me no lines **and keep your hands to yourself**  
B-b-b-baby, baby, baby why you wan' treat me this way  
You know I'm still your lover boy I still feel the same way  
That's when she told me a story, 'bout free milk & a cow  
And said no hugg-ee no kiss-ee until I get a wed-in' vow  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said don't hand me no lines **and keep your hands to yourself**  
Hold it here  
See I wanted her real bad, and I was about to give in  
But last night she started talking about true love  
Started talking about sin and  
I said, honey I'll live with you for the rest of my life  
She said no hugg-ee no kiss-ee until you make me your wife-a  
My honey my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said don't hand me no lines **and keep your hands to yourself!**_

Sango wondered at that very moment if her face could have turned any more red than it was. Both Kagome and Inu Yasha decided to take that time to look quizzically over at her and stare. They knew what he was singing about; heck, anyone who know Miroku knew what he was singing about!

_How mortifying_! Sango thought, disgustedly. She didn't think that she would ever forgive Miroku for being so inconsiderate. Why was she getting so mad? Sango stopped. She really had nothing to be mad about. He had told his true feelings. That was what they were trying to do from the very beginning and instead of singing about how she felt about Miroku, she had chosen to dedicate a song to her brother; wasting her opportunity.

It wouldn't happen again.

Somehow, someway she would partner with him when they did pairs.

Somehow.

"Uh, Sango?" Kagome asked, timidly. Sango looked as though she were ready to burst into tears. Kagome slowly inched over towards Sango and was about to sputter up something hopefully helpful, but Sango saved her the trouble. She turned towards Kagome and smiled.

As though she had lost her mind.

Miroku sauntered off the stage looking quite smug and walked right up to Sango and placed his hands in some unmentionable spots on Sango.

Sango screeched. "What _exactly _do you think you're doing, Houshi-sama?" A loud _boom_ followed this question as Sango's boomerang connected with Miroku's head.

Miroku landed on the ground next to Sango's feet. "I just thought I should help a lady—"

Even Inu Yasha cracked a smile at that last jibe, but the placid-faced Sesshoumaru said nothing and blinked not an eye. Rin stood next to him and a small smile played at the tips of her lip. Gently Rin pulled at Sesshoumaru's arm and put her hand through his bent arm. He frowned and looked down at her hand.

She only whispered to him, "I'm sorry," and looked away, but her hand did not let go. He never said a word, but pulled his arm back. She turned her head so that she wouldn't have to see his expression, but instead of walking away as she had thought he would, he grabbed her hand and linked their fingers.

"Like this," he mumbled, looking at their interlinked fingers.


	8. Heart's Desire

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **The Temptations, _My Girl_

_

* * *

_

—_Heart's Desire—_

Kouga was bored. Not only was he bored, he was hungry and Shippou was looking mighty tasty. Good meat. Kind of young, but no one really noticed how old the kitsune's were that the wolves ate. Then again, the kitsune wasn't very meaty. He sighed. What did a wolf have to do to get a good meal around here? Kouga looked at Kagome. He supposed she wouldn't appreciate it too much if he _did _eat Shippou and then that stupid dog-boy would play it up.

Stupid mutt.

It wasn't as if Kouga hadn't heard what Inu Yasha had barked out outside, either. It was just that he planned to ignore the stupid mutt that thought he was going to take _his_ woman away from him.

Under his breath, he growled to Inu Yasha, "I'm next, mutt."

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My _woman  
_Talkin' 'bout my _woman_.  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My _woman  
_Talkin' 'bout my _woman_  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Oh  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.  
I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My _woman_  
Talkin' 'bout my _woman  
_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my _woman  
_I've even got the month of May  
With my _woman

"Kagome! Kagome! Was that about _you_?" little Shippou asked, clearly stunned. He was so innocent, that he probably didn't even realize that Inu Yasha and Kouga-kun had been fighting over her. How cute.

Inu Yasha was infuriated._ How dare that stupid wolf! _He was crossing lines that he didn't even realize would and could get him killed.

Inu Yasha watched as Kouga made his way towards Kagome and growled, running toward Kagome to protect her at all costs.

He didn't have any need to protect her.

Just as Kouga got to Kagome, she stepped back and cocked her head to the side, almost like a dog and tried to read through Kouga's thoughts.

"I do-don't understand." Kagome muttered, still unable to process that Kouga still liked her after everything that had happened.

"Kagome, you are my woman."

Inu Yasha growled under his breath.

"Kouga . . . I . . . I thought that I had explained myself."

He looked at her questioningly. Inu Yasha's ears perked up from behind her.

"I travel with Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha drooped his ears, defeated.

When he had walked away, Kagome looked around and whispered to Kouga. "I'm sorry, but my heart has chosen."


	9. That Look in Her Eye

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Limp Bizkit, _Trust_

_

* * *

_

—_That look in her eye_—

Inu Yasha pounded up to the front of the cabin, irritated that it only took that much for the wimpy wolf to make him so angry. It was his turn! He was going to do this . . . this . . . whatever Kagome called it and make _him_ look like the wimpy wolf that he was. Idiot. Stupid wolf.

He looked through the book muttering things to himself about "dumb wolves". He looked at one page. Idiot wolf. He looked at the same page again. He didn't know if the words were right, but he liked them well enough. He didn't suppose it mattered too much. It wasn't as though he was going to sing Kagome some sappy song. Feh.

Inu Yasha found the song he liked. It was never as hard as that stupid wolf would make it out to be.

_One . . . two . . .  
One . . . two . . . what the f you gonna do?  
You know I see right through you  
You act like you don't know me.  
You lie, you cheat.  
You steal, you lose!  
Wouldn't wanna be in your shoes.  
Always lookin' over your shoulder  
For the ones you stick,  
You sick little prick.  
It looks like your times runnin' out.  
I'm creepin' up your back  
so whatcha all about?_

_I'm too fin' good,  
And fin' proud!  
I'm gonna show you how  
Bad it hurts  
To be a clown!  
You're the kind of guy with two faces.  
Just another life that's wasted.  
Here's a little fact,  
You do me like that.  
End up in the back  
Of my trunk in a sack!  
You'd better keep your hands off  
What's mine  
And anybody else's.  
When you're selfish  
Your wealth is  
All you crave from the cradle to the grave!_

_I'm too fin' good,  
And fin' proud!  
I'm gonna show you how  
Bad it hurts  
To be a clown!  
I'm too fin' good,  
And fin' proud!  
I'm gonna show you how  
Bad it hurts  
To be a clown!  
I got a little bitty question...  
Just what the f are you thinkin'?.  
You think you're all that and then some?  
Well you're not.  
I think you're dumb ditty dumb!  
I take it back  
Those thoughts are kinda whack.  
Don't really need that kind of karma on the track.  
Maybe Freddy Krueger  
Will step into your dream  
And burn you like a demon  
And leave your ass screamin'.  
To be exact I wanted to react.  
Mission of attack.  
Your head was gettin' cracked!  
But you're a human bein'  
That's lucky to be breathin'  
And that's that...  
That's that...  
I don't trust nobody  
And nobody trust me.  
Never gonna trust anybody  
And that's the way it's gonna be...  
I don't trust nobody  
'Cause nobody trust me.  
Never gonna trust anybody  
And that's the way it's gonna be...  
I don't trust nobody  
'Cause nobody trust me.  
Never gonna trust anybody  
And that's the way it's gonna be...  
I don't trust nobody  
'Cause nobody trust me.  
Never gonna trust anybody  
And that's the way it's gonna be..._

_I'm too fin' good,  
And fin' proud!  
I'm gonna show you how  
Bad it hurts  
To be a clown!  
I'm too fin' good,  
And fin' proud!  
I'm gonna show you how  
Bad it hurts  
To be a clown!_

When the song got done and Inu Yasha looked up, he saw Kagome rushing towards him with that 'sit' look in her eyes. He gulped. Perhaps he had gone a little too far on this one.

"_Inu Yasha_!" Kagome yelled. When she got a scant breath away from him, Inu Yasha saw the wolf grinning stupidly at him and he let his temper get the best of him and he remembered a time when Kouga had watched Kagome fling herself into his arms. If _that_ pissed the wimpy wolf off, he thought ridiculously, then wait till he sees _this._ Before he even registered in his brain what he was doing, he grasped Kagome by the shoulders, holding her an arms length away and set his lips fully on top of hers.

Instead of the beating that he thought he knew was to come, Kagome's eyes grew round and she gasped.

_Inu Yasha was kissing her!_


	10. Playing the Fiddle

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Vertical Horizon, _You're a God_

_

* * *

_

—_Playing the Fiddle_**—**

Kagome stepped back from Inu Yasha, frightened at the look that had crossed over his features. Okay, so perhaps she had been slightly rash . . . _wait! It was _his_ fault!_

Inu Yasha smirked at the look that Kagome was giving him; she looked as though she was ready to say "Sit", but something else was vaguely in her eyes. The look was one of—wonder, and Inu Yasha liked that . . . he liked it a lot. Kagome wasn't so all high and mighty now. He thought evilly that perhaps the best way to deal with her was to just kiss her to shut her up. It wasn't as though the feeling was unpleasant, he enjoyed it, and it was funny how Kagome would blush and stammer and be quiet for the rest of the day. Maybe he held more power than he knew. His grin broadened.

"Jaken-sama, you should sing," Rin told him, and grinned at the pleasant look that passed over his face. He could never resist a cute face or the honorific attached to his name.

Jaken studiously got up from his chair, looking ever the adult and walked to the front, determined to find a song dedicated to his Lord.

_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's okay  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again no  
No, never again_

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you know_

_But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow_

_Never again no  
No, never again_

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you know_

_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again no  
No, never again_

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you know_

When Jaken got done with the song, Rin was eyeing him suspiciously, as though he were going to come out and bite her. In the corner, Kagome couldn't hide her mirth at the silly toad.

She didn't know what she expected; after all, it _was_ Jaken, and Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha to seek out his reaction, but he and Kikyou had . . . disappeared.

Rin looked at Jaken through amused eyes and Sesshoumaru watched Rin. She seemed to be greatly amused at Jaken's song. For some unknown reason the fact that she thought that his song was funny—irritated him. _Foolish human._

Jaken, however, never said anything through the mute laughter and coughing that appeared to be going on in the background; he was too pleased with his song choice to think of little else. Sesshoumaru barely even glanced his way, but Jaken knew that if Sesshoumaru had not liked the song he would have said something, so he fact that he hadn't said anything to Jaken obviously meant he still thought highly of him as a servant.

Jaken's chest puffed up in surprise.


	11. Chaos

**Title: **The Care-e-oh-ke Machine  
**Author: **Rachel Elizabeth  
**Email: **ceramicprincess (at) fanfiction (dot) net  
**Status: **Tentatively ongoing  
**Genre: **Romance/Comedy  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning: **Cavity warning.  
**Summary: **The InuYasha gang dishes out their true feelings, even Naraku and Kikyou.  
**Proviso:** No.  
**Author's Comments: **Er, once again, fixing formatting, etc. This is a little piece I like to write on when one of my muses decides it likes the bar down the street better than my room. I keep asking to go with 'em, but they just laugh at me.  
**Feedback: **As always, much appreciated.**  
Dedication: **To Nichole, 'cause if I'm not mistaken, she was one of the few people still rootin' for this story.  
**Chapter Notes: **Pk5000, _An eye is upon you_

_

* * *

_

-_Chaos_-

Naraku loved turmoil. He especially loved chaos when he himself was the instigator. Watching everyone create their own problems was never as fun as creating problems for these idiots. He didn't even know why he was there in the first place. He had come out of some hope that he could create trouble. It seemed as though with just Kikyou's presence it was enough to cause trouble.

Naraku was bored with the whole situation. He needed to do something before he killed someone. Like Inu Yasha. Slowly he walked towards the stage and grabbed the mic, choosing a song quickly he began to sing.

_Spinning complacently in the darkness covered _

_And blinded by a blanket of little lives  
False security has lulled the madness of this _

_World into a slumber, wake up!  
An eye is upon you, staring straight down _

_And keenly through,  
Seeing all that you are and everything _

_That you will never be.  
Yes, an eye is upon you, _

_An eye ready to blink.  
So face forward, with arms wide open _

_And mind reeling.  
Your future has arrived ...  
Are you ready to go?_

That was easier than he had expected. Even though the crowd had stopped to stare at him, he was okay with that. The looks on their faces was worth the entire song.

Perhaps he would stick around for another.


End file.
